The new and distinct grapevine plant described and claimed herein originated from a hand pollinated cross of A2304 and 01114 bulk (a bulked pollen composed of two unnamed sibling Vitis interspecific hybrid selections from the IFG breeding program) hybridized in May 2004. The abortive seed traces were subsequently embryo cultured and the resulting 124 plants were planted in the field in April 2005. The present variety of grapevine was selected as a single plant in July 2006 and was first asexually propagated by hardwood cuttings in December 2006 near Delano, Kern County, Calif. The resulting propagules were planted during April 2007 near Delano, Kern County, Calif. and were found to reproduce true-to-type through at least one generation of asexual reproduction.